Ninjago's Most Wanted
by Violet1Rose
Summary: As Luna start's to live the perfect little life that she has, she soon get's a bit suspicious as her boyfriend starts acting wary around her, As this keeps on going on for weeks Luna finally starts following Kai around to finally see what he's up to but then get's shocked at the results...
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago's criminal's

I **t was a bright and normal day when something "strange" was gonna happen to an unexpected young highschool girl.**

Luna: Hey Jay do you know where my phone went?

Jay: uh no, why?

Luna: I need to find it! Kai's gonna kill me if I don't answer his call

Jay: That boyfriend of yours is taking to much of your time sis!

Luna: no he isn't your just being a drama king as always! Ah! Here it is! *puts the phone in her pocket and start's to walk out the door*

Jay: Now wait right there!

Luna: what?! Do you want me to set you and Nya on a date?

Jay: What!? No! I just want Kai to come here and pick you up instead!

Luna: ugh! Fine! *Get's out her phone and presses a button to text Kai* _**Hey! Your gonna have to come pick me up! Is that fine?**_

Kai: *text's Luna* _**Overprotective brother?**_

Luna:*text's Kai* _**yup! So are you good with that?**_

Kai: *text's Luna* _**of course! I'll be there in 5 love you! See you later!**_

Luna: *text's Kai* _**see you!**_ *looks at Jay* ya happy?

Jay: Let me see!

Luna: *hand's Jay her phone*

Jay: *reads over the messages* alright! Now sit here and wait!

Luna: Fine I'll go upstairs for a few until he gets here *climbs up the stairs*

 **5 minutes later**

Kai: *rings the doorbell*

Jay: *opens door* Oh, hey ya here for Luna?

Kai: yup!

Jay: *shouts* LUNA HE'S HERE!

Luna: *walks down the stairs looking at her phone* Great! Let's go!

Kai: *smiles* alright…

Jay: have fun you two!

 **As Luna and Kai walk out the door someone else was watching their actions on the rooftops grinding their teeth together in anger**

Unknown: when I get my hands on you! You'll be really sorry!

 **20 minutes later of driving later**

Luna: *steps out of Kai's car* wow! This place seems really fancy! I can't believe you were able to pay for this!

Kai: well I'd do anything for my princess!

Luna: *giggles* shall we go in?

Kai: of course! *steps inside the restaurant with Luna*

Waitor: Hello, name?

Kai: um Kai Blacksmith

waitor : *reads a piece of paper* ah! Here we are Kai Blachsmith! Your table 25

Kai: thank you kind sir!

Luna: *walks with Kai to their table and sits down* This place is so pretty!

Kai: Just like the person I'm with!

 **Ah here is the new story that is finally done! And I promise I'll update the other stories as recent as I can! Love you bye!**


	2. a favor to ask

**I hope you guys have a great time reading this chapter and please enjoy it!**

 **Luna: your to sweet Kai!**

 **Kai: hopefully not to sweet…**

 **Luna: anyway, did you already order for us?**

 **Kai: yup, you got a small salad with salmon, and I got a bowl of teriyaki chicken!**

 **Luna: those sound delicious!**

 **Kai: hang on a minute, i need to go and wash up, be right back**

 **Luna: alright…**

 **As kai went into the restroom, someone else was right around the corner, waiting for him to finish….**

 **Kai: *walks out, but then gets thrown back in, by someone* hey! What are you doing!?**

 **Unknown: shut up! *pulls small knife out of pocket, and points it at Kai's neck***

 **Kai: what do you want!?**

 **Unknown: I want nothing but a small favor…**

 **Kai: I won't say anything until you tell me who you are…**

 **As the unknown figure pressed the knife onto Kai's neck. He thought about it, but as he was thinking, Kai was to, as they both stood there, all Kai could do was hope, Luna was alright, even though it was a well lit restroom, Kai still couldn't make out the person's identity through the ninja gi he was wearing...**

 **Unknown: promise not to tell anyone about who I am?**

 **Kai: I-I promise…..**

 **Suddenly the person let go of Kai, and lifted up his mask, to reveal a boy with blonde hair, and black eyes**

 **Kai: i know you! Your one of Ninjago's most wanted! And you also lead a gang that steals precious artifacts! Isn't your name Lloyd!?**

 **Lloyd: yes, yes it is…. Now about the favor, i want you to bring that girl you've been hanging with… can you do that!?**

 **Kai: LUNA!? NO! NEVER!**

 **Lloyd: it's either do it or I do it myself!**

 **Kai: what does she have that you want!?**

 **Lloyd: it's hard to say…**

 **At the table**

 **Luna: ugh! It's been 15 minutes! Where is he!? Our food is getting cold!**

 **With Kai**

 **Kai: you better stay away from her!**

 **Lloyd: make me!**

 **Kai: *tries to escape* I won't do it ever!**

 **Lloyd: to bad! *stabs Kai in the neck lightly and runs out* i'll see you later, blacksmith!**

 **Phew! That took forever! Anyway i hope you are enjoying this story! Please follow me or this story to be notified about updates! Have a good day!l!**

 **(FIND THE L)**


	3. the plan to capture

**Even though Kai knew Lloyd was gone, he was still in the restroom, standing there thinking of what Lloyd needed from Luna, he finally took some damp paper towels and dabbed his cut, he hoped he wouldn't have to see that creep again…**

 **Kai: *walks to the table* hey sorry it took so long!**

 **Luna: it's fine, but what happened!?**

 **Kai: a scar opened up..**

 **Luna: oh, you should be more careful..**

 **Kai: heh yeah, more careful**

 **When the couple were done eating they went outside and drove to Luna's house, but on the way a gang of ninja's were following them, hoping to get a chance to snatch what there master needed most..**

 **Cole: we have our eye on the car, what now!?**

 **Lloyd: just wait until she gets out and make sure she stays out there for a while so I can have a bit of time..**

 **Cole: to do what!?**

 **Lloyd: you'll see!**

 **When Kai and Luna reached her house Kai, quickly came out and opened her door, he wanted to make sure she was safe from harm's way..**

 **Kai: *climbs into his seat and starts the car* love you bye!**

 **Luna: bye!**

 **As Kai drove away, Luna started getting a weird feeling that something was watching her… all of the sudden a small black cat with a white diamond on its head came out of the shadows and nearly startled the poor girl to death.**

 **Luna: oh, hey little kitty! You scared me!**

 **All of the sudden she felt the feeling growing stronger… she quickly dashed into the house and slammed the door shut, but when she looked down she saw the small cat, just staring at her..**

 **Luna: um, I guess you're going to stay in here for a while! Hopefully jay doesn't see you! Where do i hide you? I know!**

 **She took the cat in her arms and carried it upstairs into the laundry room, where there were many warm blankets to sleep on, and even some pillows!**

 **Luna: this will be perfect!  
**

 **When luna put the cat down she felt something in it's stomach and gasped when she finally realized what it was.**

 **Luna: your pregnant! I'll have to take you to the vet tomorrow, but for now i'll set you up a small bed, and get a bit of food for you…**

 **Jay: HEY SIS! WHERE ARE YOU!? I HAVE SOME NEWS! *looks around* LUNA!?**

 **Luna: coming! *keeps the lights on and shuts the door softly* what do you need!?**

 **Jay: Nya finally unfriendzoned me, and now we're a couple!**

 **Luna: wow! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so happy for you!**

 **Meanwhile (with Kai)**

 **Kai: *shuts the door to his house and goes upstairs* Nyaaaaa! I'm home!**

 **Nya: hey how's your date!?**

 **Kai: *mumbles* horrible**

 **Nya: what was that?**

 **Kai: it was fantastic!  
**

 **Nya: great! I also have a bit of news!**

 **Kai: what's that!?**

 **Nya: Jay and I are a couple!**

 **Kai: congrats! Now i think i need to go to bed, im very tired**

 **Nya: ok, goodnight..**

 **Kai: night…**

 **Kai tiredly walked up the stairs and made it to his room when he saw a silhouette next to his bed**

 **Kai: who's there!**

 **Lloyd: guess.. BlackSmith…**

 **Kai: why are you here!?**

 **Lloyd: relax i just wanted to stop by and say hi!**

 **Kai: the ACTUAL reason your here!**

 **Lloyd: alright fine, i just wanted to say that these next two weeks are gonna be very interesting for you… especially for your little girlfriend..**

 **Kai: no! Tell me why you want her!**

 **Lloyd: you'll see..**

 **And with that Lloyd jumped out of the window and into the unforgiving night, leaving Kai, worried and frightened..**

 **1 week later**

 **Luna: Kai, you've been acting weird lately.. Is something wrong!?**

 **Kai: no, I'm just tired and paranoid..**

 **Luna: hmm ok well make sure to get some more sleep tonight.. OK?**

 **Kai: OK**

 **5 days later**

 **Kai: *sigh* maybe lloyd finally gave up..**

 **Lloyd: think again..**

 **Kai: WHAT!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?**

 **Lloyd: a ninja never tells his secrets..**

 **Kai: whatever.. Where have you been these past few days?**

 **Lloyd: oh, did fire boy miss me?**

 **Kai: shut up! Anyways what do you want now? Luna's is starting to follow me everywhere!**

 **Lloyd: good.. She's doing exactly what I planned…**

 **Kai: excuse me?**

 **Lloyd: she's letting her curiosity get the best of her… that's why I adore her so much..**

 **Kai: *sigh* what's the plan?**

 **Lloyd: make her follow you into an alleyway, I'll do the rest!**

 **Kai: ok, but will she.. Get hurt?**

 **Lloyd: no of course not! I just wanna "talk" to her.. Y'know?**

 **Kai: i don't know..**

 **Lloyd: *pins Kai to the nearest wall* to late fire boy! Your in so keep your promise! Or else she will get hurt!**

 **Kai: alright! I'll keep my promise!**

 **Lloyd: *let's go of Kai* good now i have to go.. I'll see you tonight..**

 **Kai: see ya….**


	4. captured

**The next day**

 **Luna: *thinking* today i'm finally gonna follow Kai and see what's bothering him so much! *walks into the laundry room* Hey kitty!**

 _ **Meow**_

 **Luna: how are the kids? They all look so healthy and cute! Anyways I'll be back later today! I promise! *shuts the door and walks down then out the front door towards the bustling city***

 **Cole: *watching her* she's leaving!**

 **Lloyd: good!**

 **Meanwhile (at Kai's house)**

 **Kai: i'm so sorry Luna…**

 **Lloyd: you ready?**

 **Kai: yeah i guess so…**

 **Lloyd: good….**

 **As Kai walked out of his apartment he walked right in front of Luna which was a very good thing for her, she started to secretly follow him places for a few hours than she saw him turn into an alleyway**

 **Luna: what is he doing!? *walks closer until she finally feels the feeling she had at the date* dang, this place is creepy!**

 **Being the stubborn one she was, Luna ignored the feeling and stepped closer to the alleyway until she heard footsteps behind her… she looked back, fearing the worst, until she found an orange cat right behind her..**

 **Luna: oh my.. Cat's must have a weird habit of scaring me!**

 **Luna kneeled down, and started petting the cat thinking of how foolish she felt and how silly she was to think such things**

 **Luna: what was I thinking!? Of course no ones gonna get here! The only way they really could, was of they had this city memorized! *giggle***

 **Lloyd: and what if they DID have the city memorized?**

 **Right when Luna heard that voice she grew silent, it felt like time stood still…. She was scared, scared that this person might do something to her… suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a wrag was tied around her mouth to stop the screaming…**

 **Lloyd: don't worry, you'll be safe..**

 **All Luna could do was pray and hope.. That whoever this guy was, was going to take care of her…**

 **1 hour later**

 **Luna: *wakes up* huh? W-where am I!? Is anyone there!? Please help me!**

 **The rag that was once on her face was gone, and she sat in a pitch black room, fearing the worst she tried to get up, but it was hopeless, she couldn't stand, she still felt weird… suddenly she heard a chuckle coming from a corner in the room**

 **Lloyd: want help?**

 **Luna: n-no thanks i got this all on my own!**

 **Shaking in fear Luna tried another attempt at getting up but failed miserably… why can't i stand up? Luna thought to herself.. And yet again she heard a chuckle and then a person, coming close to her….** _ **What does he want!?**_

 **Lloyd: here.. *grabs Luna's hand and pulls her up* better?**

 **Luna: yes, but w-who are you!?**

 **Lloyd: you'll find out soon enough.. For now there's a deal going down and i think i just won…**

 **Luna: what!?**


	5. im sick

**Alrighty so I know what your thinking! The reason why I chose to do this now is just because I'm sick! And I have headaches all the time, which sucks cause I can't look at my phone screen without making it worse! So I'm so so so so so so sorry I'll update later this week promise! Love you all! Bye!**

 ***cough* *cough* (that is what I sound like irl)**


	6. flashbacks

**(when in this font it means there are flashbacks going on!)**

 **Luna: *giggle* 1.. 2.. 3.. 6.. Um… 5? Whatever! Ready or not here I come!**

 **Jay: *hiding behind the couch* she'll never find me in here!**

 **Luna: *crouches down* found you Jay!**

 **Jay: what!? No fair! You cheated!**

 **Luna: nuh uh! Your just really bad at hide-and-seek!**

 **Jay: *stares at her in disbelief* oh really!?**

 **Luna: yep!**

 **Jay: take that back!**

 **Luna: or what!?**

 **Jay: the tickle monster will come out and grab you!**

 **Luna: I'm not afraid!**

 **Jay: are you sure about that!?**

 **Luna: yep!**

 **Jay: why not we test that!? *starts chasing luna across the room, and eventually catching her and tickling her in the sides**

 **Luna: *giggle* hey! *giggle* stahp! *giggle* alright, alright *giggle* I'll take it back!**

 **Jay: you better! *giggle***

 ***end of flashbacks***

 **Luna: *sigh* I wish we were still kids!**

 **Jay: what!? Why!? We would fight all the time! And you would always wine to mother!**

 **Luna: yeah, but i miss our rounds of hide and seek!**

 **Jay: *giggle* yeah those were the good times…**

 **Luna: and yet your still bad at hide-and-seek!**

 **Jay: oh yeah?**

 **Luna: mhm!**

 **Jay: 1,2,3 not it!**

 **Luna: what!? Hey! I wasn't ready!**

 **Jay: to bad! Your it!**

 **Luna: *giggle* oh your on! 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6..! Ready or not here i come!**

 **THE END XD**

 **I'm still sick TwT**


	7. Kill meh now

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a while but this week is the last week of school for me and I'm kinda busy helping with stuff with my family! Anyways new chapter perhaps today or tomorrow**


	8. introductions

I know I haven't been to keen on my promises so I decided to make this chapter with a bit of more effort than usual! Bye and have fun reading! (btw the flashbacks chapter was just for fun!)

 **Luna: excuse me sir but may i be informed at what kind of deal this is!?**

 **Lloyd: it's none of your business…. For now…**

 **Luna: what!? Explain yourself! Cause I ain't moving an inch!**

 **Lloyd: if I told you what the deal is about now, then it will ruin the surprise!**

 **As silence feel in between the two, Lloyd suddenly snapped back to reality.**

 **Lloyd: forgot to say something, you might wanna get used to seeing me around..**

 **Luna: what!?**

 **But before Luna could even talk back another word, everything fell black and Luna woke up alone in her bed staring at the ceiling.**

 **Luna: wha? How did i end up here!? What's going on!? Uh… I feel horribly dizzy… perhaps some water will do some good..? Uh! I wish i knew how to deal with this crap**

 **!**

 **As Luna painfully walked to her fridge she suddenly remembered a minor detail.**

 **Luna: crap! I totally forgot about Jay!**

 **Luna ran to Jay's bedroom to suddenly find it empty.**

 **Luna: what!? But Jay didn't have work last night! Where could he be!? Should i call him to see where he it is!?**

 **As Luna finally got her mind straight she decided that she would call Jay and see where he was at, but as she rushed back to her room she suddenly froze in fear..**

 **Luna: you!? How did yo-**

 **Lloyd: get in?**

 **Luna: uhhhhhhh… sure….**

 **Lloyd: I had help.**

 **Luna: from whom?!**

 **Lloyd: it's a secret!**

 **Luna: well… why are you here!?**

 **Lloyd: i don't know I wanted to see you I guess.**

 **Luna: well I don't want to see you! So go away!**

 **Lloyd: ouch! You definitely aren't scared! I guess he was right!**

 **Luna: he!?**

 **Lloyd: whatever.. You'll find out shortly but right now I need to get going, I'll see you soon!**

 **And with that, Lloyd suddenly vanished….**

 **Luna: how soon exactly?**


	9. A new start

Hey! Sorry for not updating as recent as I can! Please forgive me! Baiiiiiii enjoy the new chapter!

 **Luna stood still in the room not wanting to move an inch when she snapped back into the harsh reality…**

 **Luna: gah! I forgot to ask him his name! I'm really dumb…. But wouldn't he just say it's a secret or something!? I don't know! I need to find Jay!**

 **Luna looked all around the house and in every room she'd think Jay would be in! When she suddenly heard a beep coming from the laundry room she stopped herself for a second, and then turned the knob just ever so slightly…**

 **Luna: Jay? You in here!?**

 **But as she turned on the lights she saw Jay on the floor sleeping next to the kitten's, the cat meowed and looked at her…**

 **Luna: hey kitty!**

 **Jay: huh? Luna?**

 **Luna: hey…**

 **Jay: oh, *yawn* hey….. *looks at the cats* you really took care of them!**

 **Luna: aww thanks bro!**

 **Jay: no problemo sis!**

 **Luna: what do you think?**

 **Jay: mabe when they grow older we can put them up for adoption?**

 **Luna: good idea but for now I feel like we should leave them here….**

 **Jay: exactly…**

 **Luna: I'm surprised…**

 **Jay: about what?**

 **Luna: that you aren't yelling at me right now…,**

 **Jay: heh I figured you'd take her in…**

 **Luna: what?**

 **Jay: oh yeah i forgot to tell you! So you know the cat mom and dad had when they lived in this apartment?**

 **Luna: yeah?**

 **Jay: *pets the cat* well she had a few litters and that's where this one came from! And guess which one this is!**

 **Luna: … wait a minute… the diamond….. Oh! It's the one that ran away!**

 **Jay: BINGO!**

 **Luna: awww I missed ya smokes!**

 _ **MEOW**_

 **They laughed for a while then suddenly heard a knock at the door…**

 **Luna: I'll go get it!**

 **Jay: ok be careful though!**

 **Luna opened the door to find Kai panting like he ran a mile…**

 **Kai: can i *pant* come in!?**

 **Luna: ah! Sure! I'll get some water!**

 **Kai: ok! Thank you!**

 **Jay: *walks down the stairs* hey kai! How are ya!?**

 **Kai: *sarcastically* great**

 **Jay: oh well that's good to hear!**

 **Luna: Kai here's some water!**

 **Kai: thanks!**

 **As Kai gulped down the water Luna saw a peculiar scar on his neck..**

 **Luna: hey Kai…**

 **Kai: yeah?**

 **Luna: what's that!? *points to his scar***

 **Kai looked at it then looked at Luna..**

 **Kai: it's from Lloyd….**

 **Jay and Luna: what!?**

 **Jay: who's Lloyd!?**

 **Luna: he's a guy who kidnapped me… he said there was a deal going on and that he just won!**

 **Jay: …..**

 **Lloyd: Right you are princess!**

 **They all turned back to see Lloyd casually leaning on the wall…..**

 **Jay: oh… him…..**

 **Luna: you know him!?**

 **Jay: yeah sort of…**

 **Lloyd: sort of!? I think it's more than just sort of….**

 **Jay: what are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be with your sensei?**

 **Lloyd: nah I came here to see someone….**

 **Jay and Kai: stay away from her!**

 **Lloyd: pffft you're barely even a threat!**

 **Jay: whats wro-**

 **But before Luna could do anything to stop them she suddenly felt woozy again.. And suddenly all went black….. She heard a low chuckle and then she felt a warm light a very warm light… or she thought… everything was white when she woke up and she finally started to get her vision back…**

 **?: she will wake in due time… I suggest you wait near her side…**

 **?: yes sensei….**

 **Luna: *thinking: wha? Who's sensei?***

 **When her full vision came about she found herself laying on a bed with green covers..**

 **Luna: what?**

 **Lloyd: ah, you finally woke…**

 **Luna: where's Kai and Jay!?**

 **Lloyd: they're fine don't worry…**

 **Lloyd looked at her and smiled softly..**

 **Lloyd: sorry about the fight, they were really protecting you…**

 **Luna: r-really?**

 **Lloyd: yeah….. Anyways how are you feeling?**

 **Luna: fine… I guess…**

 **Lloyd: need help standing up?**

 **Luna: I'm fine thank you though…**

 **Lloyd: mhm…**

 **Luna got out of bed and than looked at Lloyd who was smiling softly….**

 **Luna: where did you take me?**

 **Lloyd: you'll find out soon enough… now come, sensei might want you now…**

 **Luna: sensei?**

 **Lloyd: yup!**

 **Lloyd gently took her hand and started to lead her to the masters room… but Luna suddenly heard banging up on the deck…. Wait deck!?**

 **Luna: is this a-**

 **Lloyd: boat?**

 **Luna: um yes.. Boat…**

 **Lloyd: mhm my friend's fixed it up…**

 **Luna: ah ok… what can it do!?**

 **Lloyd: I'll give you a tour later ok?**

 **Luna: mhm**

 **The couple stopped right in front of a door with a weird looking symbol on it…**

 **Lloyd: well this is it!**

 **Luna: do I just go in?**

 **Lloyd: mhm….**

 **Luna: ok… well um I'll be going now…**

 **Lloyd: hey luna…**

 **Luna: yeah?**

 **Lloyd: you might not like this but….**

 **Luna: but what?  
**

 **Lloyd suddenly pushed her closely to him as he gently gave her a kiss on the forehead**

 **Lloyd: um.. Good luck…**

 **And with that he was gone….**

 **Luna: …. I seriously hope this isn't a dream….**

 **?: come in!**

 **Luna: oh yeah! Totally forgot!**

 **Luna carefully opened the door to see a well lit room with two windows and a man in the middle meditating while**

 **Luna: hi I'm-**

 **?: I know who you are…**

 **Luna: you do?**

 **?: yes… do you know who I am?**

 **Luna: well… Lloyd keeps calling you sensei so I'm guessing your his sensei?**

 **The stranger nodded slightly as he got up and walked past Luna.**

 **Sensei: come! I want you to meet them…**

 **Luna: them?**

 **They both walked up some stairs to see a deck with people on it all yelling at each other but Luna recognized one of them quite instantly…**

 **Sensei: *ahem***

 **They all stopped and went silent…**

 **Sensei: come!**

 **: yes sensei!**

 **Luna looked at all of them and then suddenly made eye contact with the one on the end… they both smiled to each other as he walked up to her…**

 **Lloyd: hey!**

 **Luna: hi…..**

 **Lloyd: how'd it go?**

 **Luna: I don't know! He greeted me then all of the sudden he wants me to take a walk with him!**

 **Lloyd: *chuckle* yeah he does that…. *thinking: but to have all of us together… it must be important!***

 **Luna: what must be really important?**

 **Lloyd: w-what? Excuse me?**

 **Luna: you said that if your sensei wanted all of you here than it must have been really important… did you not?**

 **Sensei: everyone take a seat!**

 **They all seated and some of the people took off their hood's to reveal their faces… Luna knew not one of them but two…**

 **Sensei: now! As you all know we have been trying to get to this point for months! And here we finally are!**

 **They all started murmuring than looking at Luna who felt slightly uncomfortable**

 **Sensei: *ahem* now this young lady here will be the new ninja!**

 **They all smiled at Luna who was….. Even more uncomfortable…**

 **Luna: what!?**


	10. recipe for disaster

**Luna: um** … **excuse me… I hate to go under you orders, but there might be a small problem...**

 **Sensei: and what may that be?**

 **Luna: *sigh* I can't do this….**

 **Cole: yeah right! Sensei saw you in his vision!**

 **Luna: vision!?**

 **Sensei: *ahem***

 **Cole and Luna immediately settled down and were just glaring at each other from across the table**

 **Sensei: As cole said I did see you in a vision and I bet you'll be a great ninja…**

 **The whole room went silent, Luna felt like she wanted to vomit but that feeling soon dissapeared as Luna was startled by her sensei's voice lifting the awkward silence…**

 **Sensei: ANYWAYS, Luna you'll be sharing a room Nya!**

 **Luna: Nya!?**

 **Nya: …hi…**

 **Luna: *whispers to self: this world hates me so much….***

 **Sensei: DISMISS!**

 **As everyone walks out Nya takes Luna's wrist and leads her to their room.**

 **Nya: c'mon! Hurry up!**

 **Luna: is everyone I know a ninja!?**

 **Nya: no just me, Kai, Cole, and all that…**

 **Suddenly Luna hears her name being called from behind them..**

 **?: Hey! Luna!**

 **Luna turns around swiftly to see Cole running towards her.**

 **Luna: oh. It's you….**

 **Cole: sorry for the argument…**

 **Luna: oh, it's fine! Dont worry about it! Your fine…**

 **Cole: promise?**

 **Luna: promise…**

 **Cole: yeah so um, we're cool right?**

 **Luna: yeah! Um so see ya round!**

 **Cole: heh yeah….**

 **(I'm so sorry for the horrible plot lines :/)**

 **That's when all of the sudden Luna felt a tug on her wrist and was off leaving Cole in the hallway..**

 **Cole: alright! I did it!**

 **All of the sudden Lloyd and Jay appeared out of nowhere…..**

 **Luna: alright… if i see you yelling at her again I swear yo-**

 **Jay: ey! That's my sister so back off!**

 **Lloyd: whatever…**

 **Cole: you can't argue with her brother so just leave it…**

 **Lloyd: right…..**

 **-At Luna and Nya's room-**

 **Luna: woah! This is a pretty big room!**

 **Nya: heh yeah, I guess it's not so lonely anymore…**

 **Luna: yeah! So how long have you been a ninja!?**

 **Nya: i don't exactly know**

 **Luna: well I don't want to be a ninja, I liked my life before this…**

 **Nya: would you like me to sneak you home?**

 **Luna: wait.. You'd do that!?**

 **Nya: of course!**

 **Luna: well then sign me up!**

 **The girls giggled and decided to sneak out later in the evening when everyone was asleep, but Luna was suddenly having second thoughts…..**

 **Luna: hey Nya!**

 **Nya: yes?**

 **Luna: won't they come looking for me?**

 **Nya: well it depends…**

 **Luna: on what?**

 **Nya: if they think your worth taking the shot...**

 **Luna: and what if I'm not worth it?**

 **Nya: then they won't even bother with you…**

 **Luna: well a part of me wants them to just leave me alone but another part wants me to stay…**

 **Nya: well… do you still wanna sneak out?**

 **Luna: *sigh* well we already planned it so…. Let's go!**

 **Nya: alright!**

 **-Later that evening-**

 **Lloyd: you wanted me sensei?**

 **Sensei: yes, well you see, I heard of a plan..**

 **Lloyd: what kind of plan?**

 **Sensei: an escape plan…**

 **Lloyd: from whom?**

 **Sensei: from Luna and Nya.. Make sure to follow them and retrieve Luna at the right time….**

 **Lloyd: alright….**

 **Authors note: Thank You,** **Skytaliq** **for reading my story :3**


End file.
